poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Hunter J Part 1/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Return of Hunter J in Weekenders Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with the villains are having a ceremony with Kavaxas) - - - - Bowser: Everyone, listen up. We are gathered here to the ceremony of awakening one of my recruits who has been killed by her ship exploded underwater. The Joker: Who is she? Bowser: You'll find out soon enough, Kavaxas. I want you to bring a Bounty Hunter back from the dead. Kavaxas: As you command. (He uses dark magic on the coffin) Kovatala... Zavanasa... Vakasala! Let Pokémon Hunter J rise from the dead! (The skeleton begins to move while some of it's flesh restores. Then a hand pops out of the coffin then it gets out of the coffin reveals to be Hunter J almost looks like the undead) Mr. Ross: Yes! Yes! Hunter J has been resurrected! Hunter J: Where... am... I? I remembered the past is where my ship got hit by something, and then I drowned and died from the explosion of my ship. Bowser: '''Well, I'm Bowser and this is Mr. Ross, and this is the Joker. '''Kavaxas: I manage to resurrected you and your Pokémon, Hunter J. Hunter J: I see. (Slowly walks towards Bowser) Now that I've been risen. I shall have my revenge on Ash and his pathetic friends and soon... Death will come straight through Ash. Myotismon: Kavaxas, tell us when will Hunter J get her body turn back to normal? Bowser Jr.: What about her men, along with their Pokémon come back from the dead? Kavaxas: In time. I'll soon have more powers to resurrect her men. Bowser: I might have an idea to lure our enemies along with our mortal enemy into our trap. Hunter J: Interesting... where can we trap them? (Laughs) (Now we go to our heroes running in the track field) Tino Tonitini: '''That's right! Keep running! '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's exercising! Daphne Blake: '''Pick up the pace! '''Clemont: '''I can't run any faster! (Pants) - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get a bag of chips. May: '''Okay. Don't be long. (Ash and Pikachu walks away to get snacks) '''Ash Ketchum: Doritos, please. Waiter: Sure. Have some. Ash Ketchum: '''(Gives his money to the waiter) Thanks. (He opens his bag and eats the Doritos chips) Mmm. So that's what they taste like. (He hears his phone ringing and answers it) Hello. Oh Hey, Serena. I'm in the snack bar, but I'll be right back, okay. '''Serena: (In the phone) Okay, I'll see you at the track field. Ash Ketchum: '''Right. (He hangs up the phone) Let's go, buddy. (In the distance we see Bebop hiding behind the corner of the building) '''Bebop: It's showtime. (He camouflages) Pikachu: (Hears something) Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, buddy? (Suddenly he gets punched by something and drops a bag of chips) Bebop: (Laughs) We found you, Ashy-boy! Ash Ketchum: Bebop! (Then Rocksteady, Fishface, Tiger Claw and Rahzar shows up) Rahzar: Come with us, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Never! Ready, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu jumps in the air and fires Thunderbolt, but the villains dodges the attack and Rahzar knocks out Pikachu out cold by hitting him with his claws) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Rocksteady: Say good night, boy! (He knocks Ash out with his golden hammer) Max Taylor: '''What the heck is going on out here?! (gasps as he sees Ash being taken away) Ash!!! '''Hunter J: '''Nothing will ruin my revenge. Salamence, Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam blasting Max and Chomp away) '''Hunter J: Well done, let's go. Tiger Claw: Okay. (The villains retreat to escape while carrying Ash away) Max Taylor: '''Oh no. - - - (Later at the track field with the others looking worried) '''Tai Kamiya: Have you guys seen Ash? Sora Takenouchi: No, not at all. Matt Ishida: He was suppose to be back at the track field right? Fred Jones: '''Where could he be? '''Serena: '''I'm getting worried. '''Rex Owen: He'll be here. Max Taylor: Guys! (He arrives and stops running and breath in exhaustion) Guys... it's an emergency! Zoe Drake: What is it, Max? Rod: Did something happened to Ash? Max Taylor: Chomp and I saw Ash and his Pikachu are kidnapped by our enemies! Everyone: What?! Lor McQuarrie: Are you kidding me?! Tish Katsufrakis: Those bad guys never learn when to never hurt our best friend. Tai Kamiya: '''We've got to rescue him! '''Matt Ishida: Then let's go. Serena: '''Let's save my boyfriend! - - - - (In the darkness Ash wakes up) '''Ash Ketchum: Where am I? What is this? (He struggles trying to break free, but the ropes where too tight. Then he turns and sees Pikachu trapped in a glass dome) Pikachu: Pika, Pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Are you okay? What's going on? Shredder: Your awake, our mortal enemy. Someone is here to see you. (Hunter J shows up out of the darkness) Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Hunter J? Hunter J: We meet again, boy. Ash Ketchum: '''We thought you were dead. '''Hunter J: I was, but now I've been resurrected by Kavaxas. Now, you will soon pay for what you did to me. Ash Ketchum: Does that mean your going to kill me?! Hunter J: Yes. I will do it. First Tino and his friends will soon fall into a trap. Ash Ketchum: '''What! (Growls in anger) - - - (Meanwhile back to the heroes) '''Officer Jenny: Your saying Ash is kidnapped by your enemies? Serena: Yes. They kidnapped by boyfriend. Joe Kido: We need you to help us Officer Jenny. Please. - - - Hunter J: You always try to interfere my plans and goals. And now it's time to die, any last words? Tino Tonitini: I got two words for you, Jerk. "Dance Fight!" Hunter J: Aah, yes. I'm very interested in doing that, Tino. Let's see who wins and who's dead. Tino Tonitini: Bring it on. Charizard, Lucario and Zebstrika, take her and her Pokémon down! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Noivern, Hawlucha and Talonflame you too! Hunter J: Attack! (Tino's, Ash's Pokémon and Hunter J's Pokémon charge at each other and they fight) Tino Tonitini: It's you and me, J. (He brings out his Keyblade, preparing to fight) Hunter J: Fine by me. (She brings out her keyblade) Face my new weapon, the keyblade! Tino Tonitini: Where did you get the keyblade? Hunter J: Kavaxas created the Keyblade for me when I come back from the dead. Now die! - - - - - - - (Down at the battleground, our heroes are battling J's Henchmen and their Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Metang and Skarmory) J's Henchmen: Use Flash Cannon! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack blasting an army of Skarmory and Metang away) Hououmon: Starlight Explosion! (She fires the attack on J's henchmen) MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! (He fires the attack freezing three Crobat) - - - Tai Kamiya: I got to go help out Ash and the others. Matt Ishida: I'm going too. Tai Kamiya: Okay! Keep them busy, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Matt and I will take down Hunter J. - - - - Hunter J: Your game is over now! (She check to see her crystal on her neck is not here) Where's my crystal? Ash Ketchum: (Holding a crystal) Is this, what your looking for? Hunter J: Stop him before he broke the crystal! (Ash quickly smash the crystal into pieces as J gasp in horror when she sees her Salamence, Ariados and Drapion begins to disintegrate) Hunter J: (She looks at her body begins to disintegrate) What have you done?! (Back in the battleground J's henchmen along with their Pokémon army begin to feel pain inside of them while they're disintegrate) Dawn: What's happening to them? Shaggy Rogers: Like, I don't know. (J's Henchmen along with their Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Skarmory and Metang begins to scream in pain as they're bodies begin to melt and becomes nothing but dust and bones killing them) April O Neil: Ash must've destroyed the crystal which keeps them alive. (On top of the tower, J's Pokémon screams and roars in pain as they became dust and bones and kills them as well) Tino Tonitini: It's over! You and your goons do not belong in this world, monster! Velma Dinkley: '''Looks like your resurrection is up. '''Hunter J: (Screams in intense pain) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Her body begins to melt into a skeleton and then turns into dust thus killing her too. All that's left behind is her damaged goggles and her cannon too) Ash Ketchum: She's finished. (Then the other heroes arrived) Officer Jenny: Is everybody here okay? Tino Tonitini: '''Yes. We are all right. '''Serena: Ash! (She runs and hugs his boyfriend) I'm so happy you're okay! Ash Ketchum: There's no need to worry. I'm fine. Raphael: Whatever happened to that evil lady hunter and her Pokémon freak shows? Ash Ketchum: Hunter J... is dead. Tino Tonitini: Our Pokémon. Let's free them. (The Weekenders Team runs to turn the lever down unfreezing the four Pokémon as they reunite with their trainers) '''Lor McQurraie: '''Mitotic! '''Carver Descartes: '''Flygon! '''Tish Katsfrukis: '''Medicham! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Braviary! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic879